Settle the Score Spin-Off
by LuxahHeart
Summary: Tyson has just lost a match against Robert in a tournament and Kai isn't happy about it, storming off to settle things with Robert, he's interrupted by Rei, who maybe knows exactly why Kai is actually worked up over Tyson's loss. A fic switch with Little A Granger. My first Kai and Tyson fic.


**Author's Note:**

 **So, this is a bit different. Me and another writer LittleAGranger, did this fic switch where I took one of her stories and wrote it how I would do it, while she took one of mine. (She chose Through the Years, and you can find it on her profile.)**

 **This is my first, and probably only Kai and Tyson fic, but hey I survived writing it. This isn't as much as a re-do, but more of a sequel to her story, so if it's confusing I recommend reading her version first, and then coming to this one. (Same title name.)**

 **In the end, this was actually really fun and I wouldn't mind doing something like this again with her or another writer, so I hope you all enjoy this quick one-shot.**

* * *

"REI! KAI'S GOING TO PICK A FIGHT!" Tyson's voice echoed from his room as he threw his fist into his floor.

"On it!" Rei called, already rushing down the hall after their team captain who had already left the house.

Max stepped into Tyson's room, helping him stand up keeping his weight off his bad ankle and onto the edge of his bed.

"What was that all about? I've never seen Kai get so worked up." Max questioned, giving Tyson a look of sympathy as the champion rubbed his sore ankle.

"Beats me man, I have no clue what goes through that head of his." Tyson said, groaning in pain as he ran his hands over a sore spot on his ankle. "You'd think he would have been a bit gentler with me, seeing as how I'm injured and all."

Max simply nodded. "I'll get you an ice pack." Before Tyson could respond the bubbly blonde was already out of his room and down the hall.

* * *

Luckily for Rei it didn't take him long to catch up to his still brooding captain, snatching the ends of his scarf in a tight grip, causing Kai halt in his steps and turn with a deadly glare back at his teammate.

Rei ignored the glare he was receiving, not being phased by it as he released the ends of the scarf. "What is your problem Kai?"

"This doesn't concern you Rei, just go back to the house and let me deal with this." Kai bit back, his eyes burning with anger.

Rei ignored him, crossing his arms over his chest much like Kai would do. "I don't think so, you need to go back home and apologize to Tyson for treating him like that. Robert can wait, but your teammate needs to know that you're not actually going to kill anyone over one simple loss."

"You wouldn't understand." Kai huffed, running a hand through his bangs.

"I get that you and Tyson are rivals till the end of time, and its killer to have him be beaten by someone other than you. Seriously though Kai, he was already injured." Rei spoke more softly, as he could sense Kai's temper decreasing the longer he kept him there.

"Because of you." Kai bit out angrily, and once again his eyes burned angrily.

"It wasn't like I meant to." Rei defended, and suddenly it was like a little light bulb went off over his head. "You're not actually upset that he lost to Robert, are you? You're mad at me."

"It was an accident…" Kai trailed, looking away quickly as he saw the guilt in Rei's eyes.

"I get it, in the end it was my fault, so don't take it out on Tyson. He did the best he could."

"You still don't understand… He shouldn't have blade to begin with, I could have gone and won, and he could have gotten the medical attention he needed."

"Says the guy that tried to beat the shit out of him only a few minutes ago…" Rei mumbled. "You have a terrible way of showing you care."

"I don't." Kai cut in quickly, giving Rei a warning glance as the Chinese teen was teetering on dangerous grounds now.

"Sure you don't. The other two might be a bit blind, but I see it." Rei said, a knowing smirk coming to his lips where a fang stuck over his lower lip.

"You don't know a thing Rei, so stop before you and Tyson are sharing hospital rooms." Kai growled out, his fists clenching to his sides.

"Threaten me all you like Kai, but I know you care more for Tyson than you lead on. You're not mad that he lost, specially not to Robert of all people who we know can be defeated by anyone on our team these days. You're upset that he got hurt, by me I know, but that he didn't take your advice and sit out. You're upset that you couldn't do anything to help him when he got hurt worse, and you know why?"

"I said don't Kon." Kai growled again, though that did nothing to wipe the smirk off of Rei's face or the knowing glint in his golden eyes.

All the while Kai's stomach was tightening, his limbs shaking in anger and fear. Of course it would have been Rei to pick up on this, he was the only one aside from himself that had to keep a look out on the team. Kai had only hoped he could have played it off better, that Rei would not have said anything about it. Wishing a hole would open in the ground and swallow him whole, he stood there waiting for Rei to continue while contemplating just running away from the other boy or not.

"You love him." It wasn't a question, or an observation, it was the truth and even as the words passed Rei's lips, Kai tensed. His nails dug into the palms of his hands. "So, instead of running off and venting your anger out on Robert, who won the battle fair and square, why don't you go back and check on your teammate who needs you? And maybe, tell him how you actually feel for once?"

Kai could only shake his head at that, no words on his lips or in his mind. Why Rei had to be right, he didn't know, why he had to be this overbearing mother figure to them he wouldn't know either and before he was glad for it, as it took some of the weight off of himself, but now he hated it.

"C'mon Kai, it can't be that hard can it?" Rei asked, softening his tone once more as he watched his stoic captain look completely lost for once. Only having seen him look this way a handful of times, it wasn't easy then and it certainly wasn't now.

"I can't…" Kai mumbled, looking down at his feet, his bangs coming over his eyes.

"Yes, you can. You know why you can? Because you're Kai Hiwatari, you fear no man because every man fears you. You're the captain of the Bladebreakers, strongest member of this team and you can do this."

Kai could only shake his head harder. "I can't… What if he's disgusted by it… By me?" He whispered out, his arms shaking once again but not from his anger but from how scared he was becoming.

"Tyson? Pfft. Not in a million years." Rei scoffed, Kai's head shot up so fast he was surprised he hadn't snapped his neck. Raising a brow at Rei in question, he waited for Rei to continue.

Rei palmed his forehead, sighing and shaking his head. "And here I thought you were paying just as much as attention as I was. Dude, he's totally head over heels for you too." Rei exclaimed, only getting another brow raised at him.

"You know what, just come back home with me and you'll see, alright?" Rei huffed out in exasperation, grabbing hold of Kai's wrist and began to drag him back they way they had come.

Kai didn't really put up much of a fight, allowing Rei to lead him back to the house. He was too preoccupied with running the scenarios in his head on what would, could, happen when Rei forced him to confess his feelings. What if Rei blurted it out when they got there? That thought caused Kai's legs to move quicker, wrenching his wrist from Rei's hand he took off in a run towards the house. Rei stopped, that knowing smirk coming back to his lips as he watched Kai disappear down the road.

* * *

Kai came running into Tyson's bedroom, throwing the closed down open wide where it hit into the wall behind it, causing Max and Tyson to jump on the bed from the sudden outburst.

"Max. Out. Now." Kai commanded, and the blonde didn't need to be told twice, jumping off the bed and running out of the room as if his life depended on it.

Tyson's eyes grew wide with fear, swallowing the lump in his throat as he watched his captain storm into the room further, slamming the door closed behind him before making his way closer to the side of the bed where Tyson was sitting.

"Ugh… Kai?" Tyson's voice wavered and cracked, unable to read Kai's expression and he began to sweat bullets and shake as Kai leaned down to become eye-level with him.

"How'd the battle go?" Tyson tried to crack a smile, but it came out lopsided and faltered, his voice still full of fear.

Kai didn't respond, his heart pounding in his chest so loudly he was sure the younger boy could hear it with how close he was putting himself in front of him. Swiftly, a bit unsure, Kai closed the distance between them and pressed his lips into Tyson's. A muffled 'KAI' came from Tyson's throat, but he felt his eyes slip close as Kai pressed closer and put his arms around his captain's neck.

The two stayed like that until Kai's back began to cramp, not wanting to throw the younger teen down with his weight he reluctantly pulled back. His breathing ragged as Tyson's eyes slowly reopened as if in a daze and his lips still slightly parted and his cheeks flushed bright red.

"Took you long enough." Tyson grinned, that same damn grin Kai always saw come to his face whenever he was in a bey battle.

Kai shook his head with a grunt, reaching out gently and cupping Tyson's cheek in his hand. "You idiot, you should have said something sooner."

"But my leg is feeling better." Tyson said, not quiet getting what Kai had meant.

"Not that…" Kai smirked, shaking his head and placing his forehead against Tyson's. "Just kiss me again." He breathed out, and before he knew it Tyson was lent back up kissing him like before.

* * *

Rei sat on the steps of the house, Max sitting beside him, both with grins on their faces and beaming brighter than the sun until Max turned at Rei with a questioning look.

"So… Who won the bet, you or me?" Max asked.

Rei just chuckled and shook his head. "I did, because if I hadn't told you, you wouldn't even have noticed. So, pay up." Rei smiled triumphantly as he held out his hand to his blonde friend, only to get a quick peck on the lips. His smile turning into an even brighter one. "Or that works too."


End file.
